<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Magic Darling by brandyovereager</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638934">It's Magic Darling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandyovereager/pseuds/brandyovereager'>brandyovereager</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Feysand child, Sick Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandyovereager/pseuds/brandyovereager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Feyre is sick and Rhysand takes their daughter out for the day so she can rest. Absolute fluff. Daddy Rhys fluffiness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Feyre Archeron &amp; Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Magic Darling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From a request to my Tumblr @brandyovereager</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feyre woke up to a bed full of nothing but herself and about ten tissues. Rhys’ side was cold but there was a pink post-it note on their nightstand that wasn’t there when she fell asleep. She reached over to grab the note and smiled softly when she read it.</p><p>Feyre Darling,</p><p>Took Tierney into town for the day so you can get some rest. There should be leftover pancakes from this morning in the kitchen (Pay no attention the drops of batter around the stove, she insisted on helping me pour and flip. I’ll clean it up later). Take care of yourself my love, we’ll be home for dinner.</p><p>All My Love,<br/>Rhys</p><p>Feyre’s heart warmed at the thought her loving husband had put into this. He knew she worked herself hard between helping run their company and taking care of their daughter. As soon as she’d woken up yesterday with a sore throat he’d made it his mission to dote on her every need. It would seem today he’d gone so far as to occupy their daughter elsewhere so she could rest in a quiet, peaceful house. He was absolutely perfect.</p><p>On the other side of the post-it was a messy stick-figure drawing of two people with a rainbow behind them—most likely the work of their four year-old. One of the figures was much taller with short, raven hair and the other was small with longer hair of an identical shade. It would appear Tierney was very excited about her outing with Dad.</p><p>And why wouldn’t she be? That man was wrapped tightly around her little pinky. The girl was spoiled in every capacity, and would likely come back that evening with several goodies she’d convinced her father to buy for her. He was helpless to deny that dimpled smile anything.</p><p>Tierney was absolutely adorable—Feyre realized she may be biased, but the entire Inner Circle agreed. They all said they had never seen something so precious in their many years of life. Tierney had a full head of blue-black ringlets and eyes as fascinating as her father’s. Her irises were a deep navy with light specks that made them look exactly like a starry night sky. She was the joy of Velaris, a child born of a new, peaceful era. She symbolized a new hope for them all.</p><p>Feyre sat on the living room couch with a stack of pancakes and turned on the TV. She quickly found Throne of Glass in her Netflix queue and settled in to find out the latest adventure for Celaena Sardothein. From her spot on the couch she could very clearly see four spots where pancake batter dripped onto their stovetop and she almost laughed out loud. She could picture exactly in her mind the sight of Rhys holding up Tierney as she “helped” him make the pancakes. As Feyre turned back to her show she became aware of how tired she still was—even after the long night of sleep she’d nearly just awoken from. The life of Adarlan’s assassin was her favorite and wonderfully compelling, but Feyre found herself succumbing to sleep once again.</p><p>—</p><p>When she awoke it was to the sound of an excitable Tierney entering the house, followed quickly by a hush from her father. However, in four year-old logic that meant to continue speaking, but in a whisper-yell tone. Needless to say Feyre wasn’t getting back to sleep anytime soon.</p><p>“Mommy you’re awake!” Feyre’s arms opened wide to welcome the child running toward her at top speed.</p><p>“Yes I am love-a-bug” a huge smack of lips to her daughter’s forehead resulted in an adorable little cringe on the child’s face.</p><p>“We have a surprise, Mommy!”</p><p>“Oh, what’s the surprise love?” Feyre’s eyes drifted to her husband with a slight lift of her eyebrow.</p><p>“You have to close your eyes, Mommy. Daddy’s gotta put it in your lap”</p><p>“He has to put it in my lap? What kind of a surprise is this?”</p><p>“Just do it, Mommy!”</p><p>“Ok, ok, I’m closing my eyes” Feyre complied, relaxing back into the couch and placing her hands over her eyes.</p><p>The surprise placed in Feyre’s lap was warm and moving on her thighs. She opened her eyes to find a black kitten kneading its paws in her shirt.</p><p>“It’s a kitty, Mommy! Does it make you feel better?” Tierney looked very hopeful and Feyre’s brow furrowed.</p><p>“What do you mean love?”</p><p>“It’s a black cat! They’re magical! Daddy told me all about it after we talked to the pet store lady.” Feyre’s eyes dragged to meet her husband’s with a look that said ‘did he now’. To his credit, Rhys looked somewhat guilty. ‘I can explain’ his eyes said back.</p><p>“Tierney, love, why don’t you find a place to set up your new friend’s things and then wash up for dinner?” So I can hear the interesting story your father has to tell me.</p><p>“Okaaaayy!” The four year-old’s voice faded away as she ran off.</p><p>“So black cats are magical?” She laughed a little as she spoke. “What’s the story there Rhys?”</p><p>“We were in the pet store looking at all the different animals, you know, petting the dogs and watching the fish swim around in their tanks. Then she spotted the place where they kept the new litter of kittens for sale, and the only one left was this tiny little all-black thing. Tierney was just immediately in love with the creature and we spent quite a bit of time over there playing with it. Naturally, that drew the attention of the shop owner who came over to talk to us. She was really eager to make a sale as it was the last of the litter and she told us it’d been there a while. Then she made some off-hand comment of ‘it’s a black cat you know’ and Tierney was looking at me for an explanation—”</p><p>“So to explain you told her black cats were magic?”</p><p>“Well I wasn’t going to tell her people thought they were bad luck! How could I look at my little daughter and tell her that the precious kitten she’d fallen in love with was unwanted just because of its fur color? The tiny thing needed a home and people who would love it without silly prejudices.”</p><p>Feyre couldn’t help but smile at him in adoration. Her husband had perfected his image of tall, dark, and intimidating, but those he loved (especially Feyre and Tierney) knew he had a molten soft center.</p><p>“I wonder what those tough businessmen would think if they knew the CEO of Velaris’ largest corporation was just a perpetually bleeding heart.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think! Love to hear from you! If you liked this, I do take requests ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>